


alrighty aphrodite

by friedtoffee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, i dont know it might be requited in the end, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedtoffee/pseuds/friedtoffee
Summary: dream can't sleep and all he wants to do is talk to george.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	alrighty aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based off of the song alrighty aphrodite by peach pit. you should listen to it :) enjoy!

Dream laid in bed staring up at the dull white ceiling, which in the dark of the night looked much grayer than it actually was. The light of his phone lit up his face as he scrolled mindlessly through twitter. He didn’t completely pay attention to what was showing up on the timeline, he just scrolled. He clicked off his phone and threw it down next to his pillow. His sweatpants caught on the sheets as he flipped over and threw his head face first into his pillow.  _ Ughhhh _ . Dream was so tired. So tired. How long had it been since he last slept? Over twenty four hours. That’s all he knew. His body was exhausted, but his brain was running at a million miles per hour. Sleep, that’s all he wanted.

Dream picked up his phone again and squinted at the bright screen. 3:37 am. How had it only been five minutes since he last checked the time? Five minutes felt like it was hours long. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep.  _ Sleep. Sleeeeep. SLEEP. _ He shouted at himself in his head. Why wouldn’t his brain listen to him? Maybe someone was online and could distract his brain while he attempted to sleep. He picked up his phone again and swiped open discord.  _ Damnit _ . Just his luck that anyone he wanted to talk to was offline. Maybe he could just text George and he would wake up. It was only 8:30 am in England. That wasn’t too terrible of a time to be up. Then again, George always stayed up until he and Sapnap went to sleep. But, even if Sapnap was still up, he couldn’t text him cause Sapnap and Karl were probably talking. George, however, was basically nocturnal at this point and the only possible choice. 

He needed to talk to someone or else his brain would explode. Dream ran his fingers through his hair. It wouldn’t hurt to just send a text would it? No. No it wouldn’t hurt. Reaching out in the dark, he grabbed his phone once again. 

**dream:** you up?

He waited a minute for a response. Nothing. Maybe another message. 

**dream:** i need to talk to someone 

No response again. 

**dream:** i can’t sleep

Maybe George was actually sleeping. Without George, Dream would definitely not be able to fall asleep with all the thoughts roaming around his brain. He needed to do something. He still had a video he needed to work on, maybe he could do that. Another couple hours of being awake couldn’t hurt too much. 

Dream pulled the covers off the bed, but as he stood up all the blood rushed to his head. He bent over and grabbed his nightstand. Dream took a second and breathed before he managed to make his way down the stairs and to the kitchen in the dark. The lights would only hurt his eyes and make the night even worse than it already was. Dream pulled a random mug out of the cabinet and began to make a cup of coffee. If he couldn’t sleep and no one was available to distract him, maybe he could use caffeine to keep himself up. The groan of the coffee machine pulsed through his brain causing him to squint his eyes closed as if closing his eyes would help the sound go away. Dream waited until he heard the final drip of coffee land in his mug before opening his eyes once again. He cupped the mug in his hands and brought it up to his face. There was something so comforting about holding a hot cup of coffee in his hands in the middle of the night. A few minutes passed while Dream stared at the steaming cup of coffee in his hands before he remembered that he had work he was about to start. Work, yes, that is what he was going to do, but he wanted something to eat as well. He placed his mug down and began rummaging through the cabinets to find a snack to eat while he worked. Goldfish, those would work. He grabbed the bag out of the cabinet and tucked it under his arm. Grabbing his coffee in one hand, Dream made his way up towards his office.

As Dream turned on his computer, he readied his finger above the brightness down key. The second the bright light of the monitor appeared, he quickly lowered the brightness to a much more suitable level for the middle of the night. It still took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the sudden change in light, even with the dimmer monitor. He stared at the screen for a few moments before opening the video he had been editing. Dream watched through what he had edited so far before making a couple more cuts. He had edited what was maybe a minute more of the final video before saving and closing the software down. If it wasn’t editing that would help him, what could he do? He stared at the wallpaper on his monitor while taking a long sip from his coffee that had now gone cold. How long did he spend barely even editing that his coffee had gone cold? It didn’t feel like it could have been more than ten minutes. Dream checked the time. 4:13 am. So much more time had passed without Dream even realizing it. He still had not received a response from George and there was still no way that Dream could fall asleep on his own. 

Dream began to open and close random applications on his computer, hoping that something would peak his interest enough for him to distract himself long enough so that he could sleep. File Explorer? No, there was nothing useful at the moment in there. Microsoft Store? Why did he even open that in the first place? OBS? No, not streaming at the moment. He continued this cycle for another ten minutes. George still had not responded to his text. His coffee was still cold. The only bonus was that after almost an hour of messing around on his computer, Dream’s eyes finally began to feel heavy, and they began to close on himself. Maybe he could get a little more work done if he just closed his eyes for five minutes, he thought to himself. Dream laid his head down on his desk and fell asleep.

Dream was so exhausted, he didn’t hear the easily recognizable ring of an incoming discord call that came through soon after.  **Missed Call- Georgenotfound**

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading. Dream's adhd and trouble sleeping in this is strongly based off of my own experiences and therefore this fic is mainly written in the middle of the night when i can't sleep.  
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
